His Thoughts During The Deep End
by Cheeze18
Summary: Basically, Mermando's P.O.V during the season 1, episode 15 episode "The Deep End". This is what I think his thoughts were.


*After watching the episode again this morning, I remembered I deleted the original, because I thought it should be better. Told in Mermando's point of view. Enjoy.

It was hot!

That was the first thing I thought when rising out of the water that morning. I really didn't like it.

That strange man, Mr. Poolcheck, came over. He was weird, very...comó se dice...weird.

I had been at the pool for one week, one long week. I missed my family. When I first got here, that strange man came over by me. I lied and told him that I was a pool fanatic and I refuse to leave. The man softened up, and we talked about pools for a long time.

After that, we became friends.

He approached me that morning, handing me a glass of yellow liquid. I faked knowing what it was. In the ocean, we just drank water. It was sweet though, and it was good.

"I'm going to open the pool, kid. Here's hoping that you make friends." Poolcheck said, opening the gates.

I nodded, sighing, and clenching the rubber raft that hid my merman half. I wanted friends, and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was going to meet someone special today. Someone who would change my life.

People came in, talking amongst themselves. I stayed in the roped off deep end, and sighed again.

Then, a group people came in. A tall, old man in a gray striped swimsuit, a very...ah, well rounded man, eating chips, a little boy, and...a girl. One of the most beautifullest chicas I have ever seen. She was around the same height at the boy, wore a red swimsuit with a star on it, and her beautiful hair down. My seventeen hearts pounded, and I found myself blushing. Why was I blushing? Why was I feeling this way? Stop it, estupido!

The girl stopped, and stared right at me. She blushed at me, too. After a little conversation, she ran to me. I blushed harder.

She twiddled around, finally popping up alongside me.

"(Gasp) Wow! Oh my gosh, how crazy bumping into you here, even though we don't know each other!"

I gave the girl a face, surprised me from coming out of the water. Distrust rose. She was human, and humans tried to kill me! Don't trust her before you know she is for real. But, she is so pretty...wait! No, she's human! A question came to mind.

"How long have you been...underwater?" I ask.

"That doesn't matter! So, hey, my name's Mabel..."

I smiled, giving into my emotions. "Hola."

"Whoa! Are you Australian?"

I laughed. "I'm charmed by your sense of humor, and your bold lack of water wings."

To my surprise, she laughed. "You're so funny! And your hair is beautiful..."

I held my hair, turning away from her. I was kinda blushing. "No, no! My hair, it has silly tangles!"

Mabel took out a comb. "Mind if I...?"

I said, "Why, Mabel, you're so forward!"

Mabel fiddled with the comb, and she blushed. She finally spoke, and, "So, hey, you want to go dry off, maybe hit the snack bar, or-"

I turned away, hiding my aching heart. "I-I'm afraid I cannot! For I have a terrible secret!"

Mabel looked shocked. I continued, pain evident on my face. "I must go."

I swam away, biting my lip. I wanted to talk with her more, so bad, but...if only I wasn't a merman. She would never love a merman. I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice her pop her head in and out of the water. Every time I looked over, she would disappear. She finally popped out, saying, "Hi there! I brought you a sandwich. It's kind of wet, but it's still good. Plop. I like sharing things. Sandwiches, secrets...tell me your secret, beautiful stranger."

I looked at the sandwich, feeling my stomach growl. "That sandwich does look delicious. Oh, very well. But you must never tell another living soul my terrible secret."

Mabel nodded.

"You have to stay away from me because I am..."

I braced myself.

"...a merman."

I revealed myself, while Mabel smiled, wiping her forehead.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were gonna say you had a girlfriend! A merman...ha. I should have known from your strange foreign fish language."

"It is Spanish."

"Your voice is so deep and masculine...how old are you?" Mabel asked.

"I am 12 years old. Our voices change when we're like three." I blushed.

"So, what's your name?"

"There are some who call me...Mermando! This is because Mermando is my name."

"But I don't understand, Mermando, what are you doing in a public pool?"

I sighed, blushing further. "It is a tragic story, Mabel."

I begin to explain my past, how I was taken by fishermen in the Gulf of Mexico, then we stopped and I escaped, and got my way to a waterfall, where I tried to get up, but a log smashed me in the face. I lost a tooth, and almost dehydrated. Some animals on four legs licked me, rehydrating me. I ended up down a drain, and finally got to the pool.

"But now that you know what I am, you must be seriously weirded out."

"What? I don't care that you're a merman! You're like the coolest guy I've ever met! And you can play at least one chord on the guitar."

My hearts pounded in my chest. I couldn't believe this was true! She liked me for who I was! My grin radiated happiness.

"Oh, Mabel! I've never met another human like you. Would you like to join me in a game of the...Marco Polo?" I dared to ask.

"Oh, yes Mermando! ,Yes!"

She grabbed, me, covering my gills. I told her she was covering the one thing I breathed with, and she pulled away, embarrassed. I coughed, and regained my posture, grinning at her.

I thought, "I like her so much. Dare I say that I love her? Yes, I think I love her..."

We played our game, and Mabel was it, and I swam around, trying to avoid her. I was laughing. She looked so cute when she was blindly searching for me. I was trapped by the pool wall, and Mabel asked, "Marco?"

"P-polo."

Mabel got to me, and she opened her eyes. We stared, deep into each other's eyes. Mabel looked so beautiful. I felt my hearts pound through my chest, thrumming on my ribcage.

"U-um...hi there." Mabel looked away, blushing.

"Um...I'm sorry."

We swam in silence, and Mabel handed me the sandwich. We ate in silence, both not realizing that we loved one another, yet. I finished, and my stomach growled. Mabel heard, and handed over her sandwich.

"Here, you sound hungry."

I looked at her. I couldn't believe she wanted to share with me. "Mabel...I can't believe you want share." I voiced out.

"You seem very hungry. I mean, you couldn't have eaten much since you got here." Mabel shrugged.

"Gracias, Mabel. You're so nice."

I ate it, and Mabel swam over by me. She took the brush, and she offered to brush my hair. I took my own, and we happily began to brush each other's hair. We both laughed, while the whistle blasted. I looked up.

"The pool. She closes. Can I see you tonight?" I say.

"Sure. Where? You wanna go for a walk?"

"Merman. I am a merman."

"Oh, right. Then I'll be back tonight."

I grinned, excited at the thought of seeing Mabel again.

That night, Mabel snuck in, and she stood by me. I couldn't help but stare at her. My hearts ached for her touch, her voice, her everything. I was slowly realizing that I was falling in love with Mabel.

She was dressed in her swimsuit, and sat a book down by us. She introduced, "This is a scrapbook of human stuff. Here's me standing with my legs. And here I am kicking Dipper in his legs. He counldn't move his legs after that! Can you imagine? Not having legs?"

I was getting a little angry, because I wanted legs to be with Mabel forever, ans she was pushing it.

"Lets skip this part." I implied.

"And here's my whole family kickboxing!"

I sighed, feeling sad. I had been in deep thought, thinking of nothing but Mabel, that I forgot about my family.

I swam away, while Mabel followed. She asked, "What's wrong?"

I took my guitar out, and tried to strum it, but it was full of water. I dumped out the water, and said, "I used to have a family once, back in the ocean. How I miss them."

As spoke, I opened my red seashell necklace, and a picture of my family was there. My father, who was a tough man, and had a tender heart for his family. My mother, who can be tough, but very sweet. And my younger brother, Finn, who was annoying, but I still loved him.

"Mermando, why don't you just leave the pool?" Mabel asked.

"I tried only once, but escape is impossible."

I described my initial escape, how a bird pecked me in the face, and slamming into pool furniture. I finished with, "And then the wolves came...No, I'm glad I am here, because I met you."

I thought about what I just said, and blushed. I can't believe I just said that! What if she doesn't feel the same way?

Mabel leaned in, and I mistook it. I asked what she was doing. She lied and said she was eating candy. When asking for some, she denied it. We just sat in silence, while I tried to control my heartbeats.

"Why can't I control my heartbeats? Stop it!" I reprimanded myself.

Mabel turned to me. She says, "Want to watch the stars?"

I nod. We both sit on the pool deck, watching the stars. I felt Mabel reach over and grab my hand, while I flushed beet red.

"Ay! She is holding my hand! Ay, dios mio...I'm a lucky guy...I just wish she would feel the same way I feel about her..."

Sadly, it got later, and Mabel had to go home. She gave me a hug, and left, promising to see me tomorrow. As she disappeared, I sighed, "Esta manaña..."

The next morning, I was still sad about my family. Mabel saw, and she lectured me, saying she was going to break me out tonight. I was both happy and sad.

That night, I waited for Mabel to get me. I sighed, knowing I'd have to say how I really felt to her, no matter if she felt the same way or not. I usually say what's on my mind.

Finally, she got there, and explained she got me a cooler to transport me to the lake. After embarrassingly flopping around before getting in the cooler, I heard someone else. I told Mabel that my kind must not be seen, and ducked in the cooler.

From what I could hear, it was her brother, and he wanted to keep his job. Mabel tricked him, and we were off. I kept poking my head out, to see where we were, and saw he was chasing us. It came to a head when he hit the spigot to the cooler, and the water inside was draining out. I gasped for water, and lifted the cooler top.

"I cannot breathe! You must hurry!" I pleaded, while Mabel hurried.

We crashed, or something close to it, and I heard Mabel's brother again. He wanted the cooler. They fought, and I heard Mabel say that she was saving a "friend". My hearts hurt.

"Friend? She just sees me as a friend? I knew it..." I thought.

Mabel let the truth free, and I was revealed, while Mabel's brother was shocked. After introducing ourselves, I was back to dying from lack of water. I was given unnecessary...ah, what did they call it? Reverse CPR.

Both carried me to the lake, throwing me in. I rose out of the water, chattering in dolphin. I then explained that I needed some other way of telling my family I was safe. Mabel told me to wait, and got a megaphone.

"Problem solved!" She says.

"Mabel, those are pool supplies! I'll get fired!" Dipper complaints.

"Dipper, don't you know what it's like to fall for someone, knowing that it'll never work out, but you would do anything for that person?"

I felt my hearts lift at hearing that. She really liked me like how I liked her! I smiled and blushed.

Mabel handed me the megaphone, and I looked up at her. "Mabel, I have never met another human like you."

"Same here. Except for a couple of zombies, some gnomes and a couple of cute vampires." Mabel counted.

"I don't remember the vampires." Dipper countered.

"I don't tell you everything. Well, Mermando...I guess this is it." Mabel looked sad. I realized I had to do something. It hit me.

"Not quite. This is!"

I leapt up, and our lips connected. Mabel lifted her leg, and the world was lost. It was only US.

I pulled away first, hearts pounding, head awash with frenzied thoughts. I couldn't believe I just did that!

We regretfully parted, and I went home. I wrote Mabel first thing, and I thought about every moment we were together.


End file.
